headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert DuBois
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:FirearmsCategory:BoxingCategory:Metropolis/Residents | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metropolis Canada | known relatives = Michael "Mickey" DuBois (brother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Superman'', Vol. 2 #4 | final appearance = ''Adventures of Superman'' #526 | actor = David St. Louis }} Robert DuBois, aka Bloodsport, is a fictional supervillain featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is part of the Post-Crisis continuity that existed between 1986 and 2011. He first appeared in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #4 in April, 1987. He made only one other appearance, which was in 1995 in ''Adventures of Superman'' #526. Biography As a youth, Robert DuBois received his draft notice to fight for his country in Vietnam. DuBois was afraid to go however, and fled to Canada. His brother Mickey took Robert's place and served in the war, tragically losing all of his arms and and legs. This realization sent Robert DuBois over the edge and he spent the next twelve years bouncing around various Canadian psychiatric hospitals. Several years ago, Lex Luthor found DuBois and decided to use him as the instrument through which he could finally kill Superman. He secretly outfitted DuBois with a device that enabled him to teleport any weapon he could imagine directly into his hands. One of these weapons was a gun that fired needles of Green kryptonite. Luthor's scientists played on DuBois' guilt and sent him out to track down Superman. Luthor's objectives went horribly awry however, as he failed to account for Robert's psychological instability. Calling himself Bloodsport, DuBois imagined himself as a hard-edged Vietnam War veteran and went out in combat fatigues, slaughtering more than twenty-five innocent civilians just to draw Superman out. Superman caught up with Bloodsport at the Kenmore Bowling Alley, but was felled when DuBois fired the Kryptonite needle into his chest. After recovering from the wound, he faced Bloodsport a second time and was able to use his heat vision to ionize the air around his hands, preventing him from summoning any more weapons. Superman's pal, Jimmy Olsen meanwhile, had learned the truth about DuBois' history and had located his brother Mickey. He brought Mickey out to the battle scene whereupon the quadriplegic begged his older brother to give up his violent path. Upon seeing his brother, Robert DuBois collapsed to the ground, wallowing in guilt. Bloodsport was arrested and sent to Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Superman, Volume 2 #4 Bloodsport remained in prison for several years, and eventually earned the enmity of another prisoner who had since taken up the name Bloodsport. This was Alexander Trent, a fanatical racist who despised DuBois. As racial tension began to overwhelm Stryker's, the prison warden decided to host a boxing match between DuBois and Trent. He believed that this was the healthiest way to allow the inmates to vent their frustrations without inciting further acts of violence. To safeguard the situation, the warden asked Superman to referee the match. Things quickly got out of hand and a riot broke out. During the fracas, DuBois was able to get his hands on one of Alex Trent's weapons and used it to blast a hole in the prison wall. Robert DuBois ran for freedom, but was apparently shot dead by armed prison guards in the watchtower. Adventures of Superman #526 Notes & Trivia * * Bloodsport never knew that he was actually a tool of Lex Luthor. In fact, he even opened fire against Lex Luthor's men when they tried to restrain him during his massacre in Metropolis. * Bloodsport received a character profile in ''Who's Who: Update '87'' #1. * A version of Bloodsport appeared on the "Girl of Steel" episode of Supergirl in 2017. He was played by actor David St. Louis. See also External Links * * Bloodsport at Wikipedia * * References ----